Akatsuki's Most Random Trip
by C.bcool444
Summary: Akatsuki kidnap Hunni! Other random crossovers from other animes too! :3


"Where the hell is Naruto?"

"Who knows?"

Itachi opened the door and found a blonde naked girl with whiskers.

"..."

"Wrong door?"

"..."

"Itachi?"

"Naruto... Is that you?"

"...No."

He slammed the door.

"I did not need to see that."

"Agreed."

He opened the next door.

"Hi!" It was a random little kid.

"Who the..."

"I'm Hunni!"

"... Kisame we are adopting this child for akatsuki."

"Wha-What?"

He picked up the cheerful looking child and his rabbit and slung him over his shoulder.

"C'mon."

**Leaving the village**

"Hold it right there! I'm might guy..."

"Yeah, don't know don't care."

"Give back Naruto!"

"This isn't Naruto."

"..." He sweat dropped. "Oh continue then."

**Back at the base**

They left Hunni in their room.

"Mmm, **food..."**

Hunni looked up to see a giant plant rise up slowly above him.

"Uh oh..."

Itachi and Kisame got back a while later and opened the door to find an annoyed looking Zetsu with a hyperactive Hunni running around him at high speed and making bunbun talk to him.

"Ha."

"You were gonna eat him? Heh, not as easy as it looks huh?"

**A while later**

They left base with Hunni and suddenly he was picked up by a teenage boy with black hair who ran off with him.

"Hey!"

"Get back here!"

The rest of akatsuki ran after him excluding Zetsu who had been tied up by Hunni as a game and Pain and Konan.

A blue portal opened up and the boy kept running.

"Mori!" Hunni cried out as he ran into it.

The others barrelled after them.

They emerged in a living room with two teenagers in the middle playing chess and holding a Death Note.

"Where did they go?"

Light Yagami pointed and everyone except Kisame ran.

"Can I borrow this?"

He snatched up the Death Note and wrote:

Might Guy love from Kisame

He chuckled and dropped it on the table running off.

Light and L looked at each other.

"Who was that?"

"No idea."

"You wanna follow them?"

"Only if you tell me your real name."

"So you are Kira!"

"Duh."

They both ran through the portal still chained together.

**Back in Konoha**

Guy suddenly fell down.

"Sensei!" Rock Lee yelled. "Don't die! Come back to life with the power of youth!"

Guy jumped up and did a kick.

"Ha! It takes a lot more than that to kill Might Guy of Konoha! C'mon Mini Me! Let's go train some more!"

"Yosh!"

Elsewhere Kisame face palmed himself.

"What was that for?"

"...I don't know..."

The next portal took them to a strange castle with a long white haired guy fighting a guy with shorter brown hair. They were holding cards.

"Hang on." Kisame muttered.

He grabbed the card from the brown haired boy's hand.

"I need this card."

He was holding the blue eyes white dragon card.

"Let's go!"

Kaiba stared after them as they ran off with his blue eyes.

"Hey! Give that back!"

He raced after them leaving Pegasus staring after them.

Yami Bakura followed them too thinking he would probably find some cool thing to help him defeat the pharaoh.

The next portal was grassland.

"What the..."

A random looking mouse like creature watched them run through.

"Hey look! It's so weird!"

Hidan poked it and it electrocuted him.

"WHY YOU! JASHIN WILL PUNISH YOU!"

He began to attack it but just got shocked more and Kakuzu dragged him after them.

Deidara appeared riding Lugia.

"Hey guys look what I found! It's like one of my artistic creations, un!"

Sasori rolled his eyes and had to promptly avoid an explosive.

Kisame suddenly shot through the air riding a Sharpedo.

"See you on the other side guys!"

He dropped the blue eyes which Pikachu caught.

"Pika pi!" (Translation: "I always wanted this one!")

He followed the strangers through the blue portal after Light, L and Kaiba ran through.

They emerged in a strange place with two guys standing getting ready to fight.

"What the..." The strawberry haired one said.

The other one was taller with black hair.

"Hey look his hair looks like a strawberry!" Hidan laughed.

Ichigo roared and charged him and he countered it quickly.

"Why is everyone attacking me today?"

They ran through the next one.

"Er... So... Shall we follow them?"

"...Yeah..." Byakuya muttered.

The next world they emerged on a pirate ship.

"This just keeps getting weirder, un."

"WOULD YOU PUT THAT WEIRD ANIMAL BACK!"

"No, its cool, un!"

Sasori laughed and pointed at buggy the clown.

"Ha! It's Orochimaru!"

They all cracked up and left a confused looking Luffy and his crew.

Kakuzu started chatting up Nami and Hidan dragged him away.

"Way too young."

He glared and Hidan just tugged harder.

"Yoink." Zolo laughed snatching the sword from Kisame's hand.

"Yoink." Suigetsu laughed taking it from Zolo's hand.

"How did you get here?"

"I... Don't... Know."

They were followed by Luffy, Zolo and Nami.

They ran off to the next dimension and emerged in a normal looking house which was completely alien to them. Itachi had vanished and when they opened a door they found him in the kitchen next to a happy looking Tohru eating.

"Just leave me here. I am at peace." He commented and Kisame simply grabbed him and dragged him off.

"We've gotta hurry."

They ran past Hatsuharu who stared after them blankly and followed slowly.

The next place was a war room.

Some people were sitting there staring at them.

Russia laughed and America went "HUH?"

England rolled his eyes and France just looked turned on, then again he always did. China just stared.

"Okay, this isn't the weirdest but by far it is the oddest."

"Wanna become one with me?" Russia asked Tobi.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"Russia is a good boy too."

England face palmed himself.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna here that another 100 times."

They rushed through the portal followed by Russia and the other animes.

This place was a lot brighter looking like a high school.

"Where..."

They spotted Hunni up ahead and rushed in to find a lot of confused high schoolers.

"Er... Wrong room?"

"I wonder where this goes."

Deidara stuck his head through another portal and saw the most horrible sight he had ever seen.

He shivered as Sasori walked over.

"What was it?"

"Us but... 3D. The real world..."

"Whatever."

Kisame looked and found Hunni.

"Hunni we're here to rescue you!"

"You guys, I'm sorry. You didn't need to. I belong here. Mori is my friend."

Kisame sighed and patted his head.

"Ok then."

Tamaki walked in and was falcon kicked by Itachi.

While Haruhi checked he was okay, Kisame turned to Itachi.

"What was that for?"

"I felt like I needed to."

"Time to go home."

They returned back to Ninja World followed by Light, L, Kaiba, Pikachu, Ichigo, Byakuya, Luffy, Nami, Zolo, Hatsuharu and Russia.

"You know, I think they're gonna fit right in at home."

"Itachi, what are you eating?"

"Pikachu."

"You're joking... right? Right? Itachi?"


End file.
